Farsante
by Nybras
Summary: One/shot. Tarde de otoño, una charla inocente mas, de las tantas que el capitan de la tercera division tiene que su teniente ¿o no? . Ichimaru gin/ Izuru Kira


Esto es lo que sale cuando una persona sufre de insomnio. Flojito pero bueno no quería discriminarlo (?). Es cortito si pasan espero algún review. Desde ya gracias =)

Los personajes son de Kubo tite a mi no me da la cabeza para mandarme tremenda historia. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Farsante<strong>

- Sabes que la vida no es más que una farsa ¿verdad? – su voz no demostraba emoción alguna, cualquier persona hubiera anticipado un dejo de tristeza, pero dar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones no era algo que aquella persona realizara. Nunca nadie había visto detrás de su eterna sonrisa.

-…-

- Claro que no espero que lo entiendas, no eres una persona que se diría ... de muchas luces – soltó una pequeña carcajada, por un segundo su interlocutor sintió un estremecimiento, daba miedo no saber qué era lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza.

A pesar de la agresión implícita en sus palabras, el susodicho no se dio por aludido, estaba tan acostumbrado a aquello que ya no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, además debía reconocer que tenía razón, no era la persona más lista del Seireitei.

- Aun así… – continuo mientras caminaba en los amplios jardines de su escuadrón – no te lo reprocho, la gente común no logra entender lo jodido y risible de todo esto – se detuvo frente al estanque que tiempo atrás mandara a colocar justo en medio de aquel predio, mas allá se podía ver varios árboles despidiendo sus últimas hojas en aquel otoño. Permanecieron unos segundo contemplado aquel paisaje, a los ojos del más chico, melancólico.

- Pidió verme y aquí estoy Ichimaru Taicho – el menor rompió el silencio temeroso de la reacción del mas grande pero no por eso su voz fue menos audible y firme.

Apenas movió su rostro para verlo de soslayo y como si no hubiera escuchado nada, prosiguió.

- ¿sabes que es lo peor de toda esta farsa querido kira-kun? – el menor hizo un ademan de no entender la pregunta, pero su superior no pudo notarlo, o no quiso, daba igual, en el era exactamente lo mismo – que realmente es creíble – se agacho frente al estanque, su acompañante lo siguió con la mirada expectante.

Vio como su Taicho tomaba con sus largos dedos una pequeña flor que crecía en las orillas de aquellas aguas artificiales, con una delicadeza nunca vista en esa persona y para acrecentar la sorpresa olio su aroma profundamente. Una ráfaga de viento que anunciaba una precipitación inminente azoto sus rostros.

- Que es la vida sino una gran farsa, algo efímero, perturbable, así como esta flor en mis manos a crecido llena de vida, así como las aves danzan en el cielo, y los peces lo hacen en este estanque, tu y yo estamos aquí en este momento frente a la imagen de la desesperación, de saber que lo bueno dura poco y esto – se alzo frente a el para mostrarle en sus manos aquella flor que fue arranca de cuajo – es lo que queda de toda esa belleza – sin compasión la aplasto con su palma, con satisfacción, otra vez aquella sonrisa lo helo.

- Es la ley de la naturaleza – al fin abrió la boca en aquella conversación que parecía un soliloquio – todo pasa, nada queda igual, todo se transforma en algo mas grande, nada se pierde en el tiempo.

- Tiempo – repitió todavía con los pétalos en sus dedos – ¿el tiempo tuyo Kira-kun? ¿Acaso el mío? – Se deshizo de los restos palmeando fuertemente sus manos con un gesto de asco - ¿O el de aquellas hojas que se encuentran regadas tan amarillas y marchitas como el mismo pasto? ¿Acaso cuando aquel árbol florezca las hojas nuevas serán las mismas? ¿Y que pasa con las que ya no están? Pasaron a ser recuerdo, un recuerdo que pronto no será ni eso.

-…-

Un silencio se hizo presente. Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo cada vez más y más…

- Hay que sonreír – golpeo el hombro de su subordinado y su sonrisa se ensancho – después de todo ¿qué sería del destino sin la fatalidad? ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin ella? siempre y cuando exista podremos forjar nuestro camino.

- Usted necesitaba de mí – volvió al hilo de todo aquel encuentro, era impredecible saber cuándo terminaría la palabrería de su superior.

- Si – retomo el paso hacia la estancia – puede retirarse Izuru fukutaicho…

- Si no se le ofrece más nada Ichimaru Taicho, lo hare con gusto – una corta reverencia los ojos clavados a la espera de cualquier palabra que todavía quedara sin decir. Sin notar absolutamente ningún gesto de este. Paso junto a él, con paso rápido.

Ese era una de sus labores, la única que solo le era encomendada a él. Escuchar sus divagaciones. Se sentía honrado, aunque no supiera exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por aquella mente inexpugnable. Mejor así. Saberlo no sería nada bueno. Una palabra quedo en su mente _"fatalidad",_ trago saliva.

Camino con paso lento, noto una ráfaga de luz a su espalda, seguido de un ruido ensordecedor, la lluvia estaba pronta a hacerse presente. Había hecho un pequeño avance, día a día, un paso a la vez. Debía moldearlo, para que supiera que era lo que quería decirle, que era lo que necesita verdaderamente de él, no solo su lealtad o su vida, esa era insignificante para sus propósitos, necesitaba que entendiera el dolor, el horror, y el placer en todo eso.

El tiempo no perdona. Seguramente cuando lo entendiera seria tarde para disfrutarlo, La vida era una gran farsa y él era el mejor farsante de todos.

* * *

><p>La verdad que me gusto como quedo, hay una diferencia en el trato de Ichimaru cuando habla con el y cuando termina la conversacion al llamarlo por su apellido y rango en vez de por su nombre como venia haciendolo, es un pequeño detalle que agregue para denotar un poco la dualidad de personalidad de Ichimaru. Espero haberlo retratado lo mejor posible, considero que es un personaje dificil, al ser tan cambiante e inestable. igualmente es mi preferido.<p>

Saludos

-. XR .- Nybras


End file.
